Empire (Clan of the Dead Stag)
Position in the Clan Empire is the leader and fondator of the Clan of the Dead Stag. Of all the clan he is the dragon who knows the more about survival. He rules strongly, and tries to organise their life in the Scarred Wasteland. He tries to give a role for every dragons in the clan and he is very proud of their oraganisation. As a warrior, he likes to battle and protect the territory of the clan from beasts and other dragon clans. He also likes to get allies in Plague Flight as well as in other flight. For now his biggest ally is TheWittyKnight from Shadow. Empire goes at any time with a Stag Skull that he names "The Antlers King". This skull is kind of a sacred relic, no doubt he would turned mad and started a war if someone stole it from him. Personality Empire has a strong personality. Even if he is a dragon with a lot good intents, he tends to look a cold heart with extreme opinions about everything. He doesn’t speak a lot, except to give commands and he spend most of his time on his bone throne where he thinks about his clan. Being a leader is for him a great honor as he knows that means he is responsible of all the dragons in the Clan of the Dead Stag. Most of the time, he is afraid that his clan and beloved one could get hurt which make him really angry and bad-tempered. He tries to do in the better way all the things he does, and so ask for the best to every dragons in the clan. In a general way, he is very welcoming and ask to his clan to help any dragon in need as long that doesn’t cause them damage. Empire know that to survive it is better to have friends than enemies. However, he doesn’t hesitate to fight and start clan war if he thinks that his clan could had been deceived. Empire has a huge problem with lies. Appearance Even if Empire is often refers as a “great guardian”, he is not so huge at all. With his 14 m length, Empire is just in the middle of dragon of his kind, even so maybe a bit smaller. Also, He is not that big for a guardian, his muscles are strong but sharp memories of a time he only was skin and bones. But Empire has huge wings! They are larger than most of the guardians and in regard to his body length seems to be even more larger. When he walks or stays on the ground, he uses to put them wide open between his body to look alike bigger to any dragon who speaks to him. His vipera marks, tends to make him look more dangerous than he is actually. Empire is also very proud of his goldenrod glimmer scales, he says that they are privilege of his leadership. He has some scars on the leg from his first age. He is never seen without his bone crown and bird skull collar. Abilities Physical Empire has strong physical abilities. Thanks to his short body but large wings, Empire is pretty fast and agile when he has to take off and fly. Ha is able to fly rapidly and during a long distance without any endeavor. One of his favorite move when brawling is to fly in front of the sun, then to swoop down on his opponent’s head before to bite their throat. If he has to take hits, Empire would likely protect his wings most than his body, knowing that his large scales can protect him well. Empire tends to have difficulties to fight during a long time, that’s why he would prefer to give huge damages as fast as possible using his massive body to crush, his head to stun and his jaws to butcher flesh. Intelectual Despite the fact Empire is intelligent and able to organize war plan. He is known to have a very impressive memory about the reliefs and places seen from the sky. He is able to travel and find his bearings then memorize a lot of itineraries. Dragons would say that it is a shame that since he established his clan and delegated most of the war related things to Warriors, he doesn’t travel anymore! Magical Empire has no Magical Ability. Relations Family Empire is over attached to Dynastie, who is also his charge. There is not a day he doesn’t take time to be with her. What he like the most is to see how proud and wise she is regardless of her injured wings. Dynastie is one of the few dragons able to tempere him. They had a lot of children, but only a few are still alive. Empire exalted without any doubt his first son to show his allegiance to his deity, that is something he is still really proud of. Empire is convinced that fae dragons are weak creatures, so he is constantly afraid that is fae children could get injured or killed. So, because he is not the kind of dragon that like to show their feelings, he is aggressive and hate them. Most of them was disowned and chased away from the clan. Some of them also were exalted to the Plaguebringer. The only thing that matter is that they don’t have to be under his eyes in the lair! The only fae children that remain in the lair are Silas “the weak one”, and Shadrath “the mute own”, would say Empire. For him, Silas is not only a fae, he is also weak and sick since his birthday and Empire is deeply desperate and annoyed about that. His son is so weak that even the Plaguebringer would refuse to take him as Exalted... Shadrath, is still a fae, but this one has at least the courtesy to keep a low profile in the lair, not as Silas who managed to become Plague Ambassador! What Empire wanted, was some strong and bulky guardian heirs. The stronger and fierce one as possible! All we can say is that he is relieved since the birth of Royaume, his first heir. His second Guardian son Tyrak, make him also very proud being married in an allied clan. Empire is also very close to both his daughter-in-law, the Witty Lady and Ronces both daughter of one of his best friend in Sornieth. Members of the Clan Even if Empire is constantly watching his clan mate, he isn’t realy close of them. The dragons he rubs shoulders with are most of the time War Lords or in charged of the Exaltation. However he keep a strong affection for the first dragons to join the clan of the Dead Stag. DreamSong, Rumbler, PaonDragon, Toxyn, Silent Skate, Gargoyle, Brain and Mandragore are what we can assume the more as friends in his lair. Friends When Empire Refer to his Friends, he usually makes allusion to his allied leader Friends. Since he became Leader of the Clan of the Dead Stag, Empire is more ease with other leader dragons as best Friend. They are the dragons which the one he dares to be himself. Throwing bad jokes, brawling and speaking about more personal subject. * The Witty Knight Empire met the purple guardian during their short trip to the shadow territory before they went back to the Scarred Wasteland and establish here. The two guardians have a strange relationship made of teasings and bad jokes, but they are realy bounded and proud to be friends. To feel even more closer they married Silas and the Witty Lady together, children from their first clutch. The Witty Knight is the dragon which the one Empire is more inclined to speak of his personal probleme. Also both of them know how the other was without his beard so… that is their little secret. * Dissection At first Empire didn’th want to believe that the mirror could be friends. But after a hunt and some discussions, he decided that Dissection would be his friend and Ally in those desolated lands. He won’t speak about the fact that Dynastie ask him to give a chance to the mirror… but still. They now are close friend, and like to trade food, apparels and Art from their lair. * Sylvesti An other of his Great plague Leader Friend is Sylvesti, a great WildClaw. Empire and Sylvesti like to joke about the fact that, at first their clan was about to enter in a war... But everything is forgotten now and they are realy bounded. The proud Wildclaw is the dragon which the one Empire like to brawl the more. Each time they are together there is one of them to drag the other into a friendly fight what desperate their mate and children. Together they are like kids. Background Empire is an orphan. He spent most of his childhood alone in the Scarred Wasteland where he managed to survive eating old roots and carcass. This times were hard, as mirror packs try to eat him often. He still have scars on the leg from that period of his life but all what he know about survival and self-suffisance are the result of these years of wandering. He kept the Antler King’s skull since his teenage. Most of the dragon of his clan assume that this strange skull is his charge, but only a few included Dynastie know the strange story there is behind. Empire rarely speak about this experience to other dragon, and no doubt that most of Sornieth would say that the leader of the Clan of the Dead Stag is insane if they heard about it… ''"I spoke with this stag one night... and he gave me the secret of survival.... I want to be sure to never forget his words. Every day I wake up with his skull under my eyes. And every morning I remind myself about that night and his song..." '' He encountered Dynastie some time after the Antler king’s head became a white polish skull. He immediately decided to protect her. He named her, and decided to make out of her his mate and foundator of his future clan. Trivia * Empire is the Custom Progen of Fouguri * Even if it's the same writing and the same meaning, Empire was name from the French word "empire". Which can also, in french, be a conjugason of the verb "empirer" that means "To get worse". Fouguri thought it was funny to have this double sens in the name of their first dragon.... ha ha Jokes. * Fouguri feels bless to see how Empire's random tertiary color match his body. * Because of Empire colors combo, Fouguri has a weekness for soil primary, shadow secondary and goldenrod tertiary. Some dragons with one of these color can be found in the lair. The Tale of Empire He hatched alone in the Scarred Wasteland and managed to survive ever since. In the beginning it was hard, and he came close to die of hunger, yet he survived, chewing on old roots. He hid in burrows, dead trees and carcasses. He was once chased by a pack of mirrors, but he managed to escape. He spent a few years alone, hunting and eating bigger and bigger preys, yet he was still weak and bony and the more he grew up, the harder it was to find a place to hide and run away from the mirror packs. One night Empire came upon a mirror pack chassing for a stag. He silently looked at them as they ripped the stag's flesh, killing it before tearing it into pieces. Once the pack was well fed and gone, Empire came out of his hiding place and sat in front of the bloody remains. The head of the stag was here, still warm, and Empire felt uncomfortable as it seemed to look at him. Then as the night grew colder, he stared into the eyes of the dead stag. "You are weak...." said the stag. "I know" whispered Empire "But I am still alive and they killed you ! They killed you !" The Antlers King laughed at him, rolling up his eyes, and finally gave Empire a deranged grin." I am DEAD ! Ha ha ha ! Yeah I am dead, but... you are like me, dragon, as weak as I was. We are the same, dragon ! The same. We are just lovely preys for them. And soon, they'll catch you. Sooner or latter you'll die tooooo...." "I won't !" Shouted Empire as he stood up in front of the head. "YOU WILL !" Shouted back the Antlers King "You will die like me because they are stronger than YOU and THIS IS LIFE !" Empire sat down on the floor. The Antlers King was laughing at him louder and louder, and the young dragon knew he was right. He hid his head under his paws, trying to forget this stupid skull making fun of him. The head was now singing, while rolling its eyes at him". ''"They are a pack of fangs and claws. '' How to kill you, they know, they know. They are a pack of hunger and anger ! How to survive ? Become stronger !" Proud of his words, the Antlers King hiccupped then gave away a last giggle. Then silence came back and after an eternity Empire opened his eyes. He was alone. There were just bloody remains and the head of a dead stag.... Confused he went closer. Most likely, all that blood got him drunk. After a small meal of leftovers, he took the head in his paws. It was not alive anymore, but it taught him the secret of survival.... He'll have to get stronger and stronger or he would die. He'll have to gather a pack, a clan to survive... He kept the skull of the Antler King since these times, and created the coat of arms of his clan after him to be sure to never forget his words. Category:Plague Dragon Category:Clan Leader Category:Warrior Category:Guardian Category:Male Category:Clan Founder